Worlds Come Together
by The Summer Winds
Summary: Couples are starting to form, and aren't they cute!
1. Imoutosan's trick and no treat!

Worlds Come Together  
  
Otay, I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. Demo, I do own all the characters that pop up that you don't see in the shows or manga! Problem with it? Tell it to the judge... Er.. I mean, don't sue me! All I own is a puter, paper and pencils! ^_^;; And another lil note... In this DBZ timing, they obviously didn't kill Raditz, and the same goes for Nappa. Pluuuus... Vegeta has a sweet lil sister named Alanna, and she's a full blooded Saiya- jin with VIOLET eyes, still has her tail too! Luff her.  
  
AN: Warning: I am prone to Mamo-baka bashing. Later on, there will be a sequel to this story and it will be a GW crossover. Luff me. 9_9;;  
  
**********************  
  
It was a soft, quiet spring day on Earth...  
  
The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, couples were falling in love...  
  
And Vegeta and Goku were sparring in the air above a picnic. ( AN: -_-;;; I couldn't resist.)  
  
"Get him Otousan!" "My Otousan's stronger than your Otousan!" "He is not!" "He is so!"  
  
A tall girl laying on a lawn chair cracked open an amethyst eye and stared at chibi Trunks and Goten. "Silence, chibi! Onegai? I had no sleep last night!!" Trunks stared at his Aunt before looking wildly over to the side as Goku was thrown into a tree. The girl sat up straight, yelping and yanking her sunglasses off to release her full fury at the smirking Vegeta.  
  
"Baka!! Had that tree crashed you could have broken atleast one of my ribs!!"  
  
He snorted and took the usual pose, arms crossed over his chest, legs slightly spread and landed on the ground. "If you were wearing your armor, you wouldn't have to worry so much." "Shimatta, oniisan!" Goku scratched the back of his head, "Gee Alanna, the tree wouldn't have hit you, I would have made sure of it."  
  
Alanna flashed the simple minded Saiya-jin a beautiful smile, "Domo arigatou Goku-san, but I don't think Chi Chi-san would have really liked hearing you say that.. Could be taken the wrong way, ne?"  
  
Gohan and Videl were just a few feet away, and Gohan was grinning. "She's right, Otou, it could taken the wrong way. People would think you have a crush on Alanna or something."  
  
"I don't see why any of you protect her, if she's so strong why does she need all of your help?" Videl asked bitterly, jealous of the late night training Gohan had been giving Alanna. "She's only 15, she needs all the help she can get. Besides, she's royalty! Now watch how you speak to her, girl!" Vegeta barked at Videl.  
  
Alanna glanced over her shoulder at the couple, then pulled her lower eyelid down and stuck her tongue at Videl. The girl turned red with anger and humilation, while Alanna slipped on her sunglasses and laid back down on the lawn chair.  
  
"Aunty Alanna, show me and Goten a trick."  
  
Trunks stood next to her, doing his big chibi eye thing. She didn't even look at him, "Say it right Torankusu." "Obasan Alanna? Will you show me and Goten-baka a trick? Onegai?" Alanna was consantly blurring Japanese words into the english, and had taught the Z-senshi a few words to keep up with her. She smiled as Goten cheered, "Please Obasan Alanna? A trick?" "Imoutosan, show them a blasted trick and shut them up."  
  
"Hai, oniisan. What kind of trick do you want to see?" She directed the last part at the little kids. "A new one! Onegai??" Goten pleaded, and she grinned. 'I just love lil kids.' She lifted a hand, concentrating together a little bit of her strange, fluxuating violet ki and bringing it to her hand.  
  
"Now you'll see a little bit of her abilities.." Gohan whispered to Videl, she hmphed.  
  
With a quick swipe of Alanna's hand, a dimension tear appeared above her and she grinned at the others. "There you go, a warp." "A what?" "A portal."  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Ami was quietly sitting on the steps to the Cherry Hill temple, reading a book. (AN: Ami is very different here, personality change..) Makoto and Minako were walking up the steps, chatting and laughing when they stopped and grinned down at the cerulean haired teenager. "Ooo.. Is that the new Ai manga?" Minako teased Ami, poking at the book. A soft giggle was released and Ami looked up, nodding. "Hai, Minako-chan. Ohayou, Makoto-chan."  
  
Makoto took the book from Ami and dreamily stared at the pages, "Jui looks like my old sempai..." Ami snatched the book back, "So does every boy in the world, Makoto-chan." A blonde haired girl walked up behind then and Minako turned around and waved. "Ohayou Usagi!" Usagi hugged Minako before setting beside Ami and reading over her shoulder. Rei stood at the top of the steps in her miko outfit, broom in hand and examined the girls.  
  
'So much has changed, we don't fight anymore youma... Usagi's lost her odangos.. Ami's not worrying about studying, and Minako and Makoto aren't constantly talking about guys. It's amazing..' Rei thought silently, then looked up and watched as Phobos and Deimos flew over head. "Mako-chan! Could you give me a hand with the tea and cookies?" The priestess called down, the Jupiter Princess nodded and hurried off to help.  
  
Usagi and Minako were dicussing the newest movie when a beeping sound came from Ami's pocket, causing them both to stare at her. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a blue handheld computer with the symbol of Mercury on the top. "Well that's odd.... It doesn't usually beep unless there's something going on."  
  
"Well what's going on Ami?" Luna asked as she trotted over to them with Artemis beside her, Ami looked over at the others, then back at the mini computer. "There's a portal that just suddenly opened on the other side of the shrine. I don't know where to, though. It could be a new enemy."  
  
"Wahhh! After so many years of NOT fighting we have to fight AGAIN? Waaahh!"  
  
The Senshi of Love and the Senshi of Ice sweatdropped as Usagi wailed unhappily. "C'mon Usa-chan, let's go find that portal!" "Luna, Artemis, tell Rei and Makoto. Have Rei call Mamoru!"  
  
(TIME SKIP.. Dun dun duuuun!)  
  
"There it is!!" Makoto shouted, pointing at the swirly violet hole that rested in mid air, infront a grove of trees. "Don't get too-" Too late, Ami thought, as the girls and Mamoru each stepped one foot too far and were sucked into the portal. "I can't leave them by themselves! Luna, Artemis, stay here and take care of Chibi-Usa! Ja ne!" With that she ran forward and half jumped into the portal, half got sucked through it...  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
Leaving you in suspense, sorry. But.. Till the next chapter... And what's going to happen to our favorite heroes and heroines when they MEET??!! v_v;;  
  
VioletEyes! 


	2. They meet up, Uhm, and it hurts.

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys, ~*Sniffle*~ I wish I did. And yes, I have read Tamora Pierce.. But.. I did not base Alanna on her. I heard the Japanese word Aranuna from Bejiita in DBZ and that gave birth to Aranuna, or Alanna. She has VioletEyes because I wanted her to be different from the other Saiya-jins, more exotic and mysterious, and much more playful.  
  
Onward!  
  
**********  
  
Ami crashed on something hard that reminded her of a brick wall, with a slippery, spandex like covering. Hearing several outraged cries, she looked up to see a smoldering pair of obsidian eyes glaring down at her. Hard and cold, and very angry. Her eyes traced the face, awed by the look of the mighty seeming warrior before he stood up and pushed her to the ground.  
  
"Oniisan!! Be nice to the poor girl, she has no idea where she is!"  
  
The 'Oniisan' crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest and snorted, Ami glanced to the girl who had spoken. She looked a lot like Rei, only her eyes were darker and she was more... More.. Hidden in a way. She was clothed only in a short pair of blue jean cut offs and a black tank with the letters 'SSJ' written in capital, bold gold letters. Her long black hair was pulled into a braid which hung down to her ankles, and three ribbons were weaved through the raven locks. Blue, yellow and white. ((AN: For you who don't know, those are the colors of the house of Vegeta, or the Saiya-jin Royal Family))  
  
"Ami!!"  
  
Ami looked up again, blinking rapidly as she noticed her four friends cringing into a corner away from two tall men, two little boys and a teenage girl. "Are they youma, Ami-chan??" Usagi wailed out, her brooch secured in her hand. The bewildered girl pulled out her mini computer again, pressing her earring causing a visor to cover her eyes. Circles and figures ran before her until she shook her head and nodded to the girls. "Not youma."  
  
Minako and Makoto had gotten over their earlier rush and were glancing around at everyone. "Kawaii!" Mako-chan shouted, latching onto Gohan and snuggling the poor 23 year old warrior. Minako pounced on him also, shouting something about being the Goddess of Love and then began fighting with Makoto over him. ((AN: So .. They still are into guys majorly, atleast it's .. Not as bad?))  
  
Ami stood up and watched as the Rei look alike walked to Rei and looked her over, hands on her hips. As she did this, the brainiac noticed something she hadn't before. A tail. The girl had a tail swaying in the air behind her, moving to an internal beat seemingly. Rei narrowed her eyes, "Why the hell do you look like me??"  
  
She had no time at all to move, there was a loud smacking sound and Rei was on the ground with a swollen cheek that would be bruised later. The girl didn't move, she couldn't have! Unless she was quicker than Ami could she, her hand hadn't even moved!  
  
"Saiya-jin no oujyo. Aranuna."  
  
Usagi stopped her wailing and stared at Rei, then looked up at the Princess of the Saiya-jins, whatever they were, with big, teary blue eyes. She began to cry and wail again. A disgusted sound came from the man Ami fell on, and he stepped up to stand infront of Aranuna, eyes locking with Usagi. "Be silent, you weak brat." Instantly she was silent and another man frowned. "Hey Vegeta, that wasn't nice. She doesn't know where she is!" "Silence Kakarotto."  
  
Ami found herself staring at 'Vegeta' again, studying his every move. He was almost her height, and his dark black hair stood straight up without the aid of gel or spray. Makoto had seen the attack on Rei and leapt at Aranuna, a fist flying to her face.  
  
Vegeta stood in the way, holding Makoto's wrist and bending it to the side to cause her great pain. Aranuna looked behind her at the girl, then at Vegeta. "You speak English. I am the Saiya-jin Princess Alanna, this guy is my Brother, the Prince Vegeta."  
  
"Alanna? I've heard of her." Rei whispered, paling tremendously. Usagi remembered also, and fainted into the man's arms, the one who stood up for her and responded to Kakarotto. "Goku, drop the lil chit." Alanna said, grinning. Minako let go of Gohan, staring at Makoto and Rei. Vegeta snapped Makoto's wrist and then let go, planting his foot on her chest and only lightly pushing. Needless to say, she went flying into a tree.  
  
"Where are we?" Ami whispered.  
  
***************  
  
Start voting for couples. Piccolo, Nappa and Raditz make an enterance in the next chap. Luff meh.  
  
Violet Eyes 


	3. People, this is tiring.

VE: Okay people.. The great Violet Eyes has a problem. I need you all to review and tell me who should be paired up. So far, only ONE person has told me that Gohan should be with Minako or Makoto, but.. that's only ONE person for any of the couple pairings. I love reviews, I really do.  
  
Alanna: As long as I don't get hooked up with Mamoru.. You'll all live. **makes a ki blast, smirking**  
  
Mamoru: O_O;;  
  
Vegeta: I think it would be wisest if Alanna did not have a mate till she's 18...  
  
VE: Sure Vegeta-kun. **pats him on the pointy haired head** We will do that just for you. So, please review and tell me who! I really want ALL the Saiya-jins used, Raditz and Nappa ARE alive... Some choices for pairings ARE:  
  
Ami:  
  
Ami/ Vegeta  
  
Ami/ Mirai no Trunks  
  
  
  
Rei:  
  
Rei/ Mirai no Trunks  
  
Rei/ Nappa  
  
Rei/ Raditz  
  
Makoto:  
  
Makoto/ Gohan  
  
Makoto/ Goten  
  
Makoto/ Raditz  
  
Minako:  
  
Minako/ Nappa  
  
Minako/ Raditz  
  
Minako/ Trunks  
  
Minako/ Mirai no Trunks  
  
Minako/ Goku  
  
Usagi:  
  
Usagi/ Goku  
  
Usagi/ Mirai no Trunks  
  
Usagi/ Goten  
  
Usagi/ Gohan  
  
Mamoru:  
  
Mamoru/ Chi Chi  
  
Mamoru/ Bulma  
  
Mamoru/ Videl  
  
Mamoru/ Erasia  
  
Setsuna:  
  
Setsuna/ Nappa  
  
Setsuna/ Piccolo  
  
Setsuna/ Dendei  
  
Setsuna/ Supreme Kai  
  
Setsuna/ Raditz  
  
Haruka:  
  
Haruka/ Nappa  
  
Haruka/ Raditz  
  
Haruka/ Krillin  
  
Haruka/ Michiru?  
  
Michiru:  
  
Michiru/ Raditz  
  
Michiru/ Nappa  
  
Michiru/ Yamcha  
  
Michiru/ Haruka?  
  
Hotaru:  
  
Hotaru/ Trunks  
  
Hotaru/ Goten  
  
Oooh ooh! AND! I need you guys to vote for a new senshi, she'll come in later with the *Other* New Senshi, of course, I have her created and ready by now.  
  
Sailor Oracle: Senshi of Magick and Wisedom  
  
Sailor Mau: Senshi of Neko-ness and Guidance  
  
Those are my two first choices, you can give me ideas if you want, (Please do!!), by reviewing!  
  
Ja ne minna-chan! ^^ 


	4. Mamoru The Charmer?

VE: Disclaimed!!! You all wanted to know where Mamoru is so, here he is! He's not dead, yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru woke up with a splitting headache, somewhere in a lush, green forest. Everything hurt, but not so bad he couldn't stop and think the most important thing.  
  
'Where the hell am I?'  
  
He sat up slowly and scooted back to lean against the tree behind him, head tilted backwards and his eyes closed. "Toto, I don't think we're in Juuban anymore." He patted an imaginary dog's head, not opening his eyes yet.  
  
"Hey you!!"  
  
He did open his dark eyes now, to see a figure infront of him. Hands set on hips, head held high and legs slightly spread apart. She huffed a bit before shouting again, "You!" Slightly in awe of what was now infront of him, and more or less dazed, he stood up slowly. Still wearing his Tuxedo Kamen outfit. With diliberately hesitant steps, he was making his way to her with an almost regal smile on his lips.  
  
She had the grace to look shocked at him, a very pretty face showing surprise and sweet wonder. He trailed his gloved hand up her neck, and down her cheek. She was more beautiful than Usagi.. Usagi! He pulled his hand back and stared through his mask down at this woman. She was staring him rather dreamily and he backed up just as slowly as he came.  
  
She was too into her daydreams to see him disappear into the shadows. But when Chi Chi finally did snap out of it minutes later, she was angry and upset. "Now where'd he go?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short as all hell, sorry. Anyways.  
  
Sailor Oracle- Senshi of Magick and Wisedom  
  
Sailor Mau- Senshi of Neko-ness and Guidance  
  
Sailor Angel- Senshi of Purity  
  
People, Ami and Vegeta are definately paired up now. No changing that, so take Ami out of your voting and start voting for the others and for the Senshi.  
  
Usagi and Goku are paired up also.  
  
I am glad for the ideas you gave me, Cat, but do understand I can't bring a whole new team in right yet. I'll bring them to the world's attention in the Sequel to this story.  
  
And Anne? Alanna's not getting her Knight-In-Shining-Armor till the sequel dear. I purposely took her out of the pairings for this reason, she and Mamoru would not be a perfect couple. 


	5. Oh Isn't It Kawaii?

VE: Oh please.. If I owned Vegeta, I'd be running for my life from fangirls!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami was wandering about Capsule Corp, her body clothed in a baggy pink shirt and a dark blue spandex suit that Bulma had graciously let her have. Videl, who had immediately like Ami, had let Ami borrow a pair of yellow boots. Needless to say, she was clashing badly. But the 17 year old genius could care less at that moment, she was too absorbed in the world around her.  
  
"Hnn... We're in a new dimension... And the natives are fast and very strong.. unusually fast and strong at that.." She stopped, covering her mouth with a hand as she realized she was thinking outloud, but then she began again, "That Prince Vegeta and his Sister, are they the leaders? No... His Sister seemed to be the center of affection, but not the center of power. He was the one in charge."  
  
Her cheeks tinged pink as she remembered the sleek, compact body she had crashed down upon. The sapphire orbs began to glaze over as she imagined touching the hard, muscled chest of the Prince of the Saiya-jins. She gasped suddenly and covered her ears, bending over a bit. "Oh, impure thoughts! Stop it! Dirty mind, dirty mind!"  
  
A curious Saiya-jin stood around the corner, spying on the Mercurian Princess and smirking at her actions. He has seen the heated blush on her cheeks, and the desire in her eyes. Too bad she was a weak woman, she would never be good enough for him. The Prince. His nostrils flared as he saw her turn around, and saw that the pink shirt she was wearing said 'BADMAN'.  
  
"That's my shirt woman!!" he roared, causing Ami to turn around and stare at him with wide blue eyes. He stalked over to her and held an large, rough hand out. "Hand it over girl!" Regaining her free mind, those sapphire eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest, the shirt in question being protected.  
  
"Are you planning on providing a replacement shirt for the one I am wearing if I do indeed hand over this one which I just so happen to like?"  
  
He scowled, her genius attitude almost rubbing him raw. "No. Hand over the shirt."  
  
"I refuse to run around this house topless, and I refuse to give you this shirt. Bulma let me borrow it. Therefore, you need to backdown, Your Highness Prince Vegeta."  
  
If Vegeta wasn't so angry, he'd be laughing. This pathetically weak girl was standing up to him over a pink shirt! The look of rage on her face was priceless, her cheeks were flushed again, but from indignation. Her pretty eyes were sparking with fury and shooting daggers at him. Her entire body was tense, fists clenched, and her muscled tightened.  
  
But the point was, she wasn't handing over HIS shirt.  
  
Vegeta growled low and harshly, taking a step towards her. "The shirt, now, woman."  
  
Ami's breath caught in her throat and then she snorted, relaxing before turning her head away. "No way, Vegetable." "Do you even realize of foolish this is? I can destroy you!" he sneered, holding up a bluish chi blast in his hand and bringing it close to her face.  
  
There was a heat, close to her cheek, Ami realized. She glanced at the chi coldly from the corner of her eyes, then brought her hand up and touched a fingertip to it. Vegeta stared at the now heavy ball of solid ice in his hand, then glared at her.  
  
She covered her mouth with that freehand, stifling a yawn. "Vegetable, you know you are stronger than me, so it will make you look like a coward if you fight me. A weak, defenseless, pitiful girl."  
  
Vegeta's obsidian eyes flashed jade for a moment and then he threw his head back. Ami blinked and turned to him, thinking something was wrong as he fell to the ground, clutching his sides. "Geta? Are you alright??"  
  
It took her a few seconds to make out the sounds of strangled laughter that were falling out of Vegeta's mouth, and she scowled. "Geta, you're an asshole, you know that?"  
  
She walked away from him angrily, leaving him on the floor in guffaws. When he finally sat up, she was gone, and he sat back against a wall, staring at the opposite one. It took him all of two seconds to remember she still had his shirt.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Usagi was sitting outside Caspule Corp in the front yard, doing nothing other than playing a video game that Chibi Trunks had given her to use. "Senshi Ve come on! To the left, blast it blast it!!" She shouted, then facefaulted as Senshi Ve was destroyed by a strange looking youma.  
  
Senshi Ve almost looked like a Sailor Senshi, wearing a skin tight blue body suit, white fuku and yellow bows. Her gloves and boots almost reminded Usagi of the saiya-jin ones Vegeta and Alanna had. Maybe they had Sailor Senshi here too?  
  
Her thoughts flitted away as a shadow covered her, and she looked up to see a goofily smiling man with black hair. "Ohayo Goku-san." He waved, "Ohayo Usagi-san, daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Daijoubu."  
  
"So ka..."  
  
She continued with her game, almost ignoring him as he sat down behind her in the grass and peeked over her shoulder. "Ah! Uh, oo.." It was cute, she thought, how he made those little noises intune to what happened to Senshi Ve. If she got hit, he'd go 'ah' or 'uh', 'oo' generally meant, 'how did you do that?'.  
  
He blinked as she handed him the game over her shoulder. "You want to play?" "Can I??"  
  
"I'll help you." She motioned for him to scoot up and sit beside her, and when he did she leaned against his shoulder, sitting close to him. "Okay, this button makes her jump and that one makes an blast thing. That one makes her go forward..." Goku nodded, and she reached over his arm and hit the 'start' button.  
  
'BEGIN!' flashed on the tiny screen and she grinned widely as Goku did so. "To the left to the left! No, chi blast! Come back here!! Jump jump jump!" She blinked as his score begin to rocket over hers, "You're better than me at this game! No way!"  
  
He flashed a sweet smile at her and then stared in horror at his game over. The split second used to look to her was the split second the game decided to use a blast against Senshi Ve and kill her.  
  
"Awww, I lost."  
  
"It's okay, come on, want to play again?"  
  
He looked over at her bright blue eyes, shining with laughter and mirth. With an awed expression, he nodded and she leaned against him again, her chin resting on his shoulder. He blushed faintly, but began the game anew, and in no time both of the were shouting things to Senshi Ve in hopes they could keep her alive for just a bit longer.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay people, so far Sailor Oracle will be the Senshi. Some people don't like an Ami/Vegeta pairing, but I do love them. Too rare for my tastes! Anyways, Shini-Setsuki, how was that? They aren't at total odds with each other, but they will be fighting a bit. Yes, I suppose they are a tiny itsy bit out of character, but in the first chapter I did say Ami changed.  
  
And the video game thing, it was too cute to resist. So ya'all, reviewing good.  
  
Now, so far the couples seem to be leaning towards:  
  
Ami/ Vegeta (dur)  
  
  
  
Usagi/ Goku (another dur)  
  
  
  
Makoto/ Gohan  
  
  
  
Minako/ Mirai no Trunks  
  
  
  
Rei/ Raditz  
  
  
  
As for the rest of them, well you guys haven't really figured out who with who. I've gotten one Haruka/Krillin and a Michiru/Yamcha. And everyone's slightly even on the Hotaru thing.  
  
Ja matta ne!!  
  
Violet Eyes 


End file.
